The GrojbandNewmans Birthday Secret Twins
by mirrordiamond
Summary: Basically, Laney and Lenny are twins. But they keep it a secret because of the Grojband/Newman rivlary. Now it's their 14th birthday, and each of their bands (Laney-Grojband) (Lenny-Newmans) are coming over to their house to celebrate, but Laney and Larry don't know that! What will happen? Will the twins each get their birthday wish? What is their birthday wish?(Corney and Larrie)
1. Chapter 1

The Grojband/Newmans Birthday Twin Crasher

Disclaimer: MirrorDiamond does not own Grojband or any of it's charaters. (But if she did, she thinks that it'd be awesome, and have a little bit more fluff. ^w^)

Laney P.O.V

I open my eyes, taking in my surroundings slowly. Everything's fuzzy... I look over to my alarm clock. It's 6 am. Ah well. It only means that I get the bathroom first! *15 minutes later..* I step into the shower, letting hot water soak my fire red hair. I smile, remembering what today is. My birthday. I share it with a twin who is almost identical to me, who plays bass in a rival band, who's name is nearly identical to mine... "LANEY!" Oh. He's awake. And I think he noticed the note about him and Carrie being lovebirds... Heh. Oops...

Lenny P.O.V

I wake up, early at 6:15am. My twin Laney is already in the shower, and I'm just trying to make out my surroundings. Bunk bed. Bedside table. Dirty clothes that look suspiciously like mine on the floor. Note about me and Carrie being lovebirds written in my sister's handwriting... Wait. What?! I quickly scan the note over, and crumple it and throw it in the bin. "LANEY!" I yell, at the top of my lungs. "WHAT'S WITH THE NOTE?" I hear my ridiculous younger sister giggle. I feel my face redden the colour of my hair. Ugh...


	2. Chapter 2

Corey P.O.V

I'm so excited! Today is Laney's birthday, and I'm gonna tell her how I feel! I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend on her birthday! Perfect, right? But before that, Kin, Kon and I are going to go over to her house to celebrate! We have cake, grilled cheese sandwiches, (obvi) and a ton of chocolate flavored stuff, cause Laney adores chocolate, I should know! Once I got her this chocolate bar and she practically melted! I don't know if she likes me back though, I mean, why would a goddess like her like someone like me?

Carrie P.O.V

Today is Lenny's birthday, so the rest of the band and I are going to celebrate his birthday. We all know that he likes chocolate stuff, so Kim and Konnie helped me bake these chocolate muffins. Lenny's a really sweet guy, and I sorta have a crush on him, but I don't know if she likes me because he always turns bright red and seems embarrassed when I hint to him, but today... We'll just party!

Lenny P.O.V

I brush my hair and put on my usual clothes, my sister Laney shook her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Lenny, you like Carrie right?"

"Y-Yes.."

She's obviously going to give you a birthday present of some sort when you get to band practice, or even celebrate your birthday, so you might as well try to impress her!"

"What do you mean?"

"Wear something else today!Show her how *gag* 'hot' you are!

... "What was with the gag?"

"Just change into this!"

"Okay, okay! Besides, you're the one to talk! You're still in your heart pajamas!"

...

"OW!"

"That was for emphasizing my pajamas."

Corey P.O.V

I quickly text Laney and tell her that band practice is off today. Five seconds later she replys. I quickly scan the message.

"K, Core! thx for telling me."

"Enjoy your birthday! I might see you later, so plz... Can you wear something pretty for me? Like a dress? This is embarrassing, but I've always wanted to see you in a dress again.. "

Oh! Sure, why?"

"You looked really pretty in the Queen Bee pageant.."

"Thx"

I blushed. I just said that Laney was pretty to her face... I hope she doesn't freak out and hate me.. I can't lose her... I sigh. We'd better get ready for her surprise party, and I've been so wrapped up about confessing to Laney that I forgot to buy her a gift.. I feel really stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Please use this awesome website called Quotev if you want to keep on reading. I actually don't use Fanfiction anymore. Here's the link:

I have several other things for you to read, please son't hate, but then again, HATERS ARE GONNA HATE!


End file.
